1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical devices and methods for manufacturing the same, and electronic apparatuses using the same.
2. Prior Art
An optical device in which an optical element such as a solid imaging element is sealed therein is known. The optical element is mounted on a circuit substrate, and a light receiving section or a light emitting section of the optical element is disposed to face a through hole that is formed in the circuit substrate. Also, a cover glass is adhered to the circuit substrate in a manner to cover the through hole. In accordance with the conventional optical device, since a cover glass is adhered to the circuit substrate as described above, this causes a problem in which its thickness becomes large. Furthermore, when a lens is mounted in addition to the cover glass, the thickness of the optical device becomes much greater.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the problems described above, and to provide a thinner optical device and a method for manufacturing the same, and an electronic apparatus including the same.